Exposed
by kiloflower1
Summary: Chapter One, hopefully more to come! Read & Review!


EXPOSED  
  
DIXON: SYDNEY!  
  
(Dixon leans out the van as Sydney jumps in, clutching a small glass bottle. She sighs audibly, and leans back against her seat, handing the bottle to Dixon. He smiles, and places it in a foam-encircled box. Bullets pelt the van as they speed off into the dark. Sydney reaches into the back of her leather jacket, fingering the real bottle with a smile. She closes her eyes, keeping her fingers clenched around the bottle. Forward to Office with Sloane, Sydney, and Dixon.)  
  
ARVIN: Unfortunately our efforts in Gdansk, Poland were not a success. Someone got to the bottles, and switched them before us. We suspect K- Directorate, but can't be sure. All we know is that someone now was the solution, and it isn't us.  
  
(Arvin glances between Sydney and Dixon who exchange glances)  
  
ARVIN: Of course, you are not held responsible for this. We just got there too late.  
  
(He fades out as Sydney sighs with relief. Later in the self-storage. Sydney slides the chain link door and walks inside. Vaughn stands in greeting.)  
  
VAUGHN: Hey, Syd. Congratulations on your success in Gdansk.  
  
(He smiles warmly.)  
  
SYD: Thanks. and I thought I should let you know. Sloane doesn't expect me in the least. He practically apologized for being "too late".  
  
(She makes gestures with her fingers to exaggerate her point.)  
  
SYD: Another point for the CIA. and loss for SD-6."  
  
(They both smile at each other.)  
  
VAUGHN: Yes, all thanks to you. Where is he sending you next?  
  
(Flashback to office meeting)  
  
ARVIN: Now that we have lost the bottle, we are looking for a painting. It's located in the Bruges Town Hall in Bruges, Belgium. Sydney, you and Dixon will be going in as Laurel and Geoffroi Bulgare for a meeting on the near-by dairy farms. You need to go up to the top floor where one of K- Directorate's contacts has hung a painting of the Tournai Cathedral. Your mission is to retrieve the painting, and return it to us.  
  
(Back to self-storage)  
  
VAUGHN: That's all?  
  
SYD: That's all. So what's my counter mission?  
  
(She crosses her arms, leaning against a heavy wooden crate)  
  
VAUGHN: Well, we have no idea what is on this painting. Or why it is so valuable, so we'll have to make a copy. What will you be carrying it in?  
  
SYD: It's small enough to fit in my briefcase.  
  
(Vaughn nods)  
  
VAUGHN: All right. we'll get switch the paintings when you go through security. Make sure you distract Dixon, though.  
  
(Sydney nods)  
  
SYD: All right. Is that all?  
  
(They look at each other for a moment, and then Vaughn shakes his head)  
  
VAUGHN: Yeah, that's it. Good luck.  
  
(Sydney smiles)  
  
SYD: Thanks.  
  
VAUGHN: Any time.  
  
(Vaughn smiles, and pulls the chain link door open for her, and they walk out together in silence. BRUGES. Sydney and Dixon walk in together. Sydney clad in a silky navy blue dress with a low-neck line, and a very light blonde wig. Dixon decked out in a suit with no tie, but a beret covering his head. They approach the desk. Sydney speaks with a French accent.)  
  
SYD: Hello, my name is Laurel Bulgare, and this is my husband, Geoffroi. We're here for the dairy farm meeting.  
  
(The desk clerk looks up at her and nods, pointing down the left hallway)  
  
DESK CLERK: Yes, right down that hallway, 2nd door on the left.  
  
SYD: Thank you. and could you tell me where the restroom is?  
  
DESK CLERK: Down that way. there's a sign.  
  
(She points down the right hallway. Sydney smiles)  
  
SYD: Merci. Geoffroi, I'll be with you in a minute,  
  
DIXON: Yes, Laurel dear take your time.  
  
(Both speaking in strong accents, exchange a few French words before heading in opposite directions. Flashback to Op-tech meeting)  
  
MARSHAL: The stairs are down the right hallway, but you need a key to get in. Lucky for us both, it's an old building, and they haven't remodeled. So you should have no problem picking the lock. But you will encounter some problems with the security system. It was just installed last month. It sends rapid flashes of laser beams across the walls of the stairs, but I made you these glasses. so you can see them, and avoid them.  
  
(He holds up a pair of green sunglasses, and puts them on)  
  
MARSHAL: They aren't exactly the latest fashion over there. but they still get the job done.  
  
(Back to Bruges Town Hall. Sydney picks the lock, and puts on the sunglasses after closing the door safely behind her. She watches as the beams jump from ones side to the other, and dodges them every few steps until she reaches the top. She takes them off, and walks up the stairs, but stops short as she hears a noise. She ducks behind a large bookshelf, and peaks out from behind it. She spots Ana lifting the picture off the wall. Flashback to Op-tech)  
  
MARSHAL: Of course, since K-Directorate knows that its there, they may be trying to get it too. So. I made you some tranquilizer darts. in here.  
  
(He holds up a lip liner stick)  
  
MARSHAL: Just press the cap, and you can shoot up to 4 darts. But. they only last for a few minutes, so you'll want to get out of there fast. I mean- you don't want to get caught. O-Or lose the painting. Mr. Sloane is really counting on you. And so is the, uh, government.  
  
(Back to Bruges Town Hall. Sydney lifts her bracelet and speaks into it.)  
  
SYD: Dixon, Ana is here, go get the car around.  
  
DIXON: Copy that. Be careful.  
  
(Sydney lowers her wrist, and lifts the lip liner stick. She squints, and presses the cap. Sure enough the dart zings Ana in the back. She yelps, and the painting clashes to the floor. Sydney quickly runs over, and lifts it, clicking another dart into Ana. She puts the painting into her briefcase, slipping the glasses on again. She begins to make her way down the stairs, but sees Ana. She aims the lip liner, and Ana is down again. Sydney continues down the stairs, but a few moments later, Ana is up and following her again. She clicks the lip liner for the last time, and Ana falls into the beams. Alarms blare, as Sydney tosses off her glasses, and runs down the stairs. She can hear the guards coming, so she ducks into the bathroom. She waits until they've gone by, and hurries out the front entrance, and climbs into the car. Self-Storage)  
  
VAUGHN: Good work Sydney. We swapped the paintings, and got to the Rambaldi artifact before SD-6. They'll be looking for months.  
  
(Sydney smiles at him)  
  
SYD: Good. You should have seen the look on Sloan's face when I handed him that painting. Any doubt he may have not admitted to having in me last week. is defiantly restored.  
  
(They both smile)  
  
VAUGHN: So, what are you doing tonight?  
  
(Sydney shrugs)  
  
SYD: I'm going with Francie and Will up to the mountains. We're going to ski.  
  
(She smiles and he nods)  
  
VAUGHN: Really. sounds like fun.  
  
(They smile. Later the next day, Sydney, Will, and Francie are riding the ski lift. They are laughing and talking as they reach the top.)  
  
FRANCIE: And the guy actually asked me for my number. How low is that? I mean. I was just his waitress for all of five minutes!  
  
(Will laughs)  
  
WILL: So did you say yes?  
  
(Francie slaps him, and Sydney laughs, and glances at the lift operator at the top. It's Vaughn. He nods to her, and she smiles. They get out, and look down the hill.)  
  
WILL: Hey, I've got an idea... let's race.  
  
(Sydney grins)  
  
SYD: You're on.  
  
FRANCIE: See you at the bottom!  
  
(Francie takes off and Will follows. Sydney gets ready, but hears someone come up behind her.)  
  
VAUGHN: Hey.  
  
(She turns and smiles)  
  
SYD: Hey, what are you doing here?  
  
VAUGHN: I told you I thought it sounded like fun.  
  
(He smiles, and she laughs)  
  
SYD: If I had known you wanted to come, I might have invited you.  
  
VAUGHN: Too bad it wouldn't have been allowed.  
  
(She smiles, suddenly realizing that Will, and Francie will wonder where she went. She bends down, and fixes her skis)  
  
SYD: Well, I better go. As it is. they're going to think I crashed. I'll just have to say my ski came undone.  
  
(She smiles)  
  
SYD: See you at work.  
  
(Vaughn nods)  
  
VAUGHN: Yeah. at work.  
  
(Sydney waves, and zips down the hill. Vaughn watches with a sigh, and the returns to his post at the top of the hill. A man watches from the trees near-by, with a glare on his face. He walks up behind the house and calls to Vaughn.)  
  
MAN: Hey you, lift guy.  
  
(Vaughn turns)  
  
VAUGHN: Yeah?  
  
MAN: My daughter got her ski caught in the trees. could you help us?  
  
(Vaughn eyes him curiously, but follows. He looks around. Not seeing a girl, or a ski in a tree.)  
  
VAUGHN: Where is she?  
  
(He turns, and the man kicks him in the face, and knocks him out. He awakens later in a van with men sitting around him, one pointing a gun at his face.)  
  
VAUGHN: What's going on?  
  
(He rubs his face where he was kicked)  
  
MAN1: We know about you friendship with Sydney Bristow.  
  
MAN2: We also know that you know things.  
  
MAN1: You are going to tell us what you know. Or we will turn you over to her employer, and let him deal with you.  
  
(Vaughn looks between the men, not knowing what to say.)  
  
ALIAS 


End file.
